youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TotalBiscuit
John Bain (July 8, 1984 - May 24, 2018 33), better known online as TotalBiscuit and Cynical Brit, was an English gaming commentator, and StarCraft 2 caster. About His main channel, TotalHalibut, featured videos of Bain commentating on a multitude of video games. He did several series of videos on YouTube, most notably his Terraria videos which includes other YouTube personality Jesse Cox of OMFGcata in which Bain and Jesse venture through the game Terraria. 'WTF is...' featured his first impressions on the 'newest releases' of Steam, 'The Salebox', where he talked about deals on digital download websites such as Steam, GOG (Good Old Games) and Green Man Gaming, and 'Content Patch' in which he offered "20 minutes of daily gaming news and comment." 'Content Patch' replaced a previous show, 'The Mailbox', in which he answered viewer-submitted questions on games and the gaming scene in general. History From early December of 2010 to Spring of 2011, Bain had a series called Azeroth Daily, a weekday show about World of Warcraft, which showed news, The Daily Grind, 'The Daily Blues'; a portion dedicated to finding interesting Blue Posts by community managers on the US and EU battle.net sites for World of Warcraft, the Mailbox where he would answer user-submitted questions about World of Warcraft. There were also rotation features throughout the week, which were, in no particular order, Court of Lore, Achievement Hog, Raid or Die, Machinimonday and Mod your WoW. There was also a segment named 'Postcards from Azeroth', in which he asked the viewers for Screenshots taken within the world of Azeroth based on a topic, and sent to his FB page in the allocated spot. Death On May 24, 2018, through his and his wife's twitter, he fell into a "hepatic coma" and died. Trivia * He hated fanboys. Fan-dumb as he called it. * He hated 'bad' Let's Players. Tobuscus, PewDiePie, etc. He hated them for their 'scare-cam' and face-cam videos that get super popular and generate a large number of views. He felt that the personality that brings in the viewership is usually made over-reactive to be intentionally funny to their "younger demographic". * He also wished that YouTube popularity should be caused by "quality content" instead of being based on personality. * TotalBiscuit always aimed for the highest quality content on his channel. * There are a number of tropes applied to The Cynical Brit that can be found here. * TotalBiscuit was the one who recruited the Yogscast to TheGameStation (now renamed Polaris), thus setting them on their way to becoming the biggest YouTube channel in the UK. * The Yogscast and TotalBiscuit had a brief series of 14 episodes, in which they played Magicka. * Frequent collaborators of TotalBiscuit included Jesse Cox, Dodger of PressHeartToContinue, his wife, Genna Bain and Simon and Lewis of the Yogscast. * He had stated repeatedly that he did NOT take requests and would NOT do 'Let's Plays', nor will he ever put Minecraft on his channel. * He also asserted that Terraria was NOT a Let's Play. His explanation can be seen on a video that was taken by his wife, Genna Bain, on her own YouTube channel. * He was a member of TheGameStation (which has now been rebranded as 'Polaris') where he did a weekly podcast featuring himself, Jesse Cox, Dodger and a random guest. It was (supposed to be) aired at 12 pm PDT and PST time on a Tuesday; although this rarely happened, much to his annoyance. TotalBiscuit had videos on his channel Monday through Saturday, with a break on Sunday. There was not a set schedule when what videos went up. He had been known to post blogs on occasion if a serious topic arose or if he needed to update his fans on something. TotalBiscuit lived in North Carolina, USA, with his wife and son. * In late April 2014, he announced that he had the first stages of bowel cancer. On April 7, 2015, he announced that it was in complete remission. On 15 October 2015, he announced on Twitter that his cancer came back and is now incurable, however in a tweet posted 26 January 2017, he announced his cancer had gone into remission and was curable. However, he passed away on May 24, 2018 from his cancer. * He had his own Wikipedia article and Wiki. Gallery Johnbain3.jpg|TotalBiscuit in deep concentration. TotalBiscuitEmblems.jpg|The current emblems used by TotalBiscuit (left for YouTube, right for Twitter). johnbain4.png|TotalBiscuit's old avatar (still used at end of videos). johnbain5.jpg|John Bain. johnbain6.jpg|TotalBiscuit interviewing Bioware veteran and Lead Writer for Star Wars: The Old Republic, Daniel Erickson. 123px-Johnbain7.jpg|TotalBiscuit's King of the Web picture. Links * TotalBiscuit — article on Wikipedia. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:English YouTubers